Fase Três
A Fase Três é a terceira parte do Universo Cinematográfico Marvel depois da Fase Dois e o fim da Saga do Infinito. O próximo grupo de filmes deverá ser a Fase Quatro. Sinopse A Fase Três se passa durante um período de discórdia gerado a partir do resultado do ataque de Ultron sobre a Terra. Com a opinião pública sobre os super-heróis tornando-se cada vez mais dividida, os Vingadores acabam se fragmentando. No meio das turbulências dos Vingadores, vários novos super-heróis são apresentados, como Doutor Estranho, Pantera Negra, Mantis, Homem-Aranha, Valquíria e Capitã Marvel. O plano de Thanos para coletar todas as Joias do Infinito, que se iniciou ao fim da Fase Um, é encerrado nessa saga. Filmes ''Capitão América: Guerra Civil'' (2016) Capitão América: Guerra Civil encontra Steve Rogers liderando o recém-formado time de Vingadores em seus esforços contínuos para proteger a humanidade. Mas, depois que um novo incidente envolvendo os Vingadores resulta num dano colateral, a pressão política se levanta para instaurar um sistema de responsabilização liderado por um órgão governamental para supervisionar e dirigir a equipe. O novo status quo divide os Vingadores, resultando em dois campos: um liderado por Steve Rogers e seu desejo de que os Vingadores permaneçam livres para defender a humanidade sem a interferência do governo; o outro seguindo a surpreendente decisão de Tony Stark em apoio à supervisão e prestação de contas do governo.Captain America: Civil War Synopsis ''Doutor Estranho'' (2016) Doutor Estranho conta a história do neurocirurgião mundialmente famoso Dr. Stephen Strange, cuja vida muda para sempre depois de sofrer um terrível acidente de carro que incapacita suas mãos. Como a medicina tradicional não pode ajudá-lo, ele é forçado a procurar por cura e esperança em um lugar improvável – o misterioso enclave conhecido como Kamar-Taj. Logo ele descobre que este não é apenas um centro para a cura, mas também a linha de frente de uma batalha contra forças obscuras empenhadas em destruir a nossa realidade. Em pouco tempo, Strange – armado com poderes mágicos recém-adquiridos – é forçado a escolher entre voltar à sua vida de riqueza e status ou deixar tudo para trás para defender o mundo como o mais poderoso feiticeiro que já existiu.New Synopsis For Marvel's Doctor Strange Provides A More Detailed Outline Of The Movie's Plot ''Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2'' (2017) Embalado pela melodia do "Awesome Mixtape #2", Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2 continua as aventuras da equipe enquanto eles atravessam os limites do cosmos. Os Guardiões devem lutar para manter sua recém-formada família unida, enquanto tentam desvendar os mistérios da verdadeira paternidade de Peter Quill. Velhos inimigos tornam-se novos aliados e personagens amados pelos fãs, diretamente dos quadrinhos clássicos, virão para ajudar nossos heróis enquanto o Universo Cinematográfico Marvel continua a se expandir.‘Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2’ Official Synopsis ''Homem-Aranha: De Volta ao Lar'' (2017) O jovem Peter Parker/Homem-Aranha, que fez sua estreia sensacional em Capitão América: Guerra Civil, começa a navegar em sua recém-descoberta identidade como o super-herói disparador de teia em Homem-Aranha: De Volta ao Lar. Empolgado por sua experiência com os Vingadores, Peter volta para casa, onde vive com sua tia May e sob o olhar atento de seu novo mentor Tony Stark. Peter tenta voltar de vez ao seu dia-a-dia normal – distraído pelos pensamentos de provar a si mesmo que pode ser mais do que apenas o amigão da vizinhança, o Homem-Aranha – mas quando o Abutre aparece como um novo vilão, tudo o que Peter considera mais importante será ameaçado.NEW SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING SYNOPSIS AHEAD OF TRAILER CONFIRMS VULTURE ''Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017) Em Thor: Ragnarok, Thor é aprisionado do outro lado do universo sem seu poderoso martelo e se vê em uma corrida contra o tempo para voltar a Asgard e impedir o Ragnarök – a destruição de seu lar e o fim da civilização asgardiana –, que está nas mãos de uma nova e poderosa ameaça, a implacável Hela. Mas primeiro ele precisa sobreviver a uma disputa de gladiadores mortal que o coloca contra seu antigo aliado e companheiro Vingador – o Incrível Hulk!GET YOUR FIRST LOOK AT MARVEL STUDIOS' 'THOR: RAGNAROK' IN A NEW PHOTO ''Pantera Negra'' (2018) Pantera Negra segue T'Challa, que, após os eventos de Capitão América: Guerra Civil, retorna para sua casa, a reclusa e tecnologicamente avançada nação africana de Wakanda, para tomar seu lugar como rei. No entanto, quando um velho inimigo reaparece no radar, a coragem de T'Challa como rei e Pantera Negra é testada quando ele é arrastado para um conflito que põe em risco o destino de Wakanda e do mundo.‘Black Panther’ Full Cast and Synopsis Revealed as Production Begins ''Vingadores: Guerra Infinita'' (2018) Uma jornada cinematográfica sem precedentes produzida por dez anos através todo o Universo Cinematográfico Marvel, Vingadores: Guerra Infinita traz para as telas a batalha definitiva e mais mortal de todos os tempos. New Synopsis For AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Teases Death And Sacrifice For Marvel's Heroes ''Homem-Formiga e a Vespa'' (2018) Do Universo Cinematográfico Marvel vem um novo capítulo trazendo os heróis com a incrível habilidade de encolher: Homem-Formiga e a Vespa. Depois dos acontecimentos de Capitão América: Guerra Civil, Scott Lang enfrenta as consequências de suas escolhas tanto como super-herói quanto como pai. Enquanto ele luta para reequilibrar sua vida em casa com suas responsabilidades de Homem-Formiga, ele é convocado por Hope van Dyne e Dr. Hank Pym para uma nova e urgente missão. Scott precisa mais uma vez vestir o traje e aprender a lutar ao lado da Vespa à medida que a equipe trabalha junto para descobrir segredos de seu passado.Ant-Man and the Wasp Official Synopsis Reveals New Story Details ''Capitã Marvel'' (2019) Baseada na personagem dos quadrinhos da Marvel introduzida em 1969, a história acompanha Carol Danvers conforme ela se torna uma das heroínas mais poderosas do universo no momento em que a Terra se vê no meio de uma batalha galática entre duas raças alienígenas. Ambientado nos anos 1990, Capitã Marvel é uma aventura completamente nova de um período nunca visitado da história do Universo Cinematográfico Marvel.Production Underway On Marvel Studios' "Captain Marvel" ''Vingadores: Ultimato'' (2019) Sendo a culminação de 22 filmes interconectados, a quarta edição da saga dos Vingadores vai chamar o público para testemunhar o ponto de virada desta jornada épica. Nossos amados heróis entenderão verdadeiramente o quão frágil é essa realidade e os sacrifícios que devem ser feitos para sustentá-la. 'Avengers 4' Plot Synopsis Released Galeria Marvel-phase-3-timeline.jpg|Cronograma original da Marvel Studios para a Fase Três. Curiosidades * A maioria dos filmes da Fase Três, embora não todos, apresenta ao menos um personagem tendo seu braço removido, sendo um retrocesso à homenagem da Fase Dois a : ** Capitão América: Guerra Civil - Homem de Ferro destrói o braço prostético do Soldado Invernal com seu raio Unibeam. ** Doutor Estranho - Dr. Stephen Strange teve seu braço esquerdo envolvido pelas mãos em sua ilusão. ** Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2 - Senhor das Estrelas destrói o avatar de Ego com seus Quad Blasters, incluindo seu braço. ** Pantera Negra - Pantera Negra removeu o braço prostético de Ulysses Klaue enquanto o prendia. ** Vingadores: Guerra Infinita - Wong arrancou o braço esquerdo de Cull Obsidian ao fechar o portal de seu Anel de Acesso. * Originalmente, Homem-Formiga foi planejado como o primeiro filme da Fase Três, mas foi alterado para ser último filme da Fase Dois. * Homem-Aranha: De Volta ao Lar e Homem-Formiga e a Vespa foram adicionados à Fase Três após o anúncio inicial, o que alterou as datas de lançamento de Thor: Ragnarok, Pantera Negra e Capitã Marvel. * Vingadores: Ultimato foi originalmente seria intitulado Vingadores: Guerra Infinita – Parte II. No entanto, o título foi alteradodevido ao filme ter um sentimento muito diferente da primeira parte. * Kevin Feige confirmou que, devido a outros lançamentos feitos pela na mesma época, o então planejado filme Inumanos não cumpriria sua data de lançamento anunciada previamente e não seria incluído nesta fase. O conteúdo acabou se tornando uma série de TV conduzida pela Marvel Television. * A Fase Três é a primeira a incluir mais de seis filmes, o que a torna a fase com mais filmes até agora. Referências Categoria:Fase Três Categoria:Saga do Infinito